


Sharp Pleasures

by lesbomancy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/F, Flogging, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Aurilius Deyn and her apprentice/lover Rendalu Kerjiis return from another ardous trip cementing the Deyn name in the Empire. With a little prompting from the mousy Rattataki they engage in one of their favorite sadomasochistic activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Pleasures

The shutters moved to an angle as Rendalu and Deyn entered the room, a servant depositing their bags before a large bureau before unpacking it. Deyn removed her cloak and offered it to Rendalu, the small rattataki taking it in her arms with her own as she moved to hang them up. The Pureblood woman moved into the connecting rooms, inspecting each one for traps and listening devices before she settled on the very large and opulent bathroom, her armor removed piece by piece and laid on on a narrow table next to a towel rack. Rendalu followed and watched, her bright white eyes tracking the movement of her master intently.

She wasn’t one to think or feel but the closest thing to excitement she felt was when Deyn undressed, watching the muscular Pureblood remove her clothing and unleash her red skin from it’s prison. Deyn enjoyed undressing in front of Rendalu as well, she found it exciting to flaunt herself in front of her lover, especially since it was a rare occasion where her hips were was prominent as when she was naked. She dressed for protection and often times that meant covering up your more flattering angles.

The ridge-like bony protrusions on her body accented her lingerie perfectly, most of her elaborate and uncomfortable undergarments kept up by a series of chains and piercings which connected to her body in unconventional manners. She quietly unhooked herself from her undergarments, taking pleasure in feeling her skin and touching herself. She caught Rendalu’s eyes in the full-sized mirror and knowing that she was watching was enough for her to play with her clit piercing, her long pointed nail edging it from side to side as Rendalu watched with a clear interest.

Deyn turned around and stood in front of Rendalu, her hands running up and down the bald woman’s head with her nails scraping lines down to the base of her neck.

“Get undressed,” Deyn ordered, drawing away from the woman.

Rendalu did as she was told, she always did, but in recent years their relationship was a partnership. She could say no, and she did more often than she ever thought she could. She demanded to be treated like a partner.. and Deyn listened. It also meant she got more of what she liked, especially since she knew how to ask. Rendalu walked out of the bathroom and made her way to her secret bureau, the servants trying their hardest to avert their eyes as the flat chested rattataki wandered the master quarters.

She returned with a cat and nine, holding it up almost ceremoniously to Deyn. The pureblood woman was drawing a bath, her foot dangling in the water as she tried in vain to regulate the scalding water.

“Mmm,” Deyn offered with a sultry look. “On whom are we going to use this?”

Rendalu’s lips twitched, the small woman’s hands grasping the handle of the whip as she stared at Deyn. The red-skinned woman almost purred as she stretched out, pulling her leg out of the bathtub so that she could rest on the plush carpeting below on her knees. She leaned over onto the cold surface of the bathtub and presented her back, her skin dotted with the markings of former lashings with various tools.

“Give me ten. Break the skin,” Deyn ordered. “...please and thank you, darling.”

The rattataki took the whip and pulled it back, lashing at Deyn with all of her considerable force. The first swipe didn’t break the skin but from her lover’s yelp and the bright red welts growing in the outline of the whip’s tendrils she could see that it was indeed hard enough. She pulled the whip back again and drew it down against Deyn’s back, this time causing the skin to break. Deyn moaned, her hands grasping hard at the bathroom fixture.

“Harder,” she demanded in a harsh tone.

Rendalu brought the whip down harder and harder until the seventh strike. Deyn’s back bled openly, dark crimson blending into the welts and scars from previous encounters. The woman gently tugged at the piercings on her nipples, her head turned so that she could look back at Rendalu. Blood from the whip dripped onto the white stone flooring, staining it.

“Three more. Hard as you can.”

The whip struck three final times, each backward arc pulling back more and more blood and sending it about the room randomly. Deyn moaned loudly, high and sharp like a woman half her age as she writhed under the pain. She stretched out over the cold stone bath, panting heavily.

“Clean me,” she ordered.

Rendalu turned around, finding the usual pack that they used. She set it down next to Deyn’s naked body and began to dress her wounds with a waterproof invisible bandage after she cleaned the wounds. When she was done her hands hovered, alabaster fingers squeezing Deyn’s inner leg with want. Deyn swatted her hand away and turned around to sit on the edge of the bath where she once was bent over. Her fingernails traced lines up and down her body as she admired the splatters of blood in the room itself.

She shuddered and pulled Rendalu close by the back of her neck, their lips pressing together in a hot and forceful kiss which was in no way one-sided. Rendalu was wanting and nowhere near the wilting flower that many perceived her to be because of her stature and demeanor. Where Deyn nipped and nibbled, Rendalu bit and tugged in an almost feral manner to where it hurt and would leave bruises.

The Pureblood broke the kiss, her facial expression showing her waning patience along with most of her lipstick and facial make-up smearing off onto Rendalu’s face. Deyn suppressed a smirk at the sight, cradling the rattataki’s head with both hands so that she could push her between her breasts, Rendalu’s mouth touching the bony crested ridgeline.

“Kiss,” Deyn ordered.

Rendalu moved her mouth around, kissing at every inch between that Deyn would let her until she pushed her head lower, the rattataki moving onto her knees as her face situated itself near her lover’s navel and the intricate piercings there.

“Kiss.”

She followed the order, kissing around Deyn’s belly button and even pressing her lips on the crest-like piercing that covered it. Deyn pushed Rendalu’s head lower, the red woman’s legs parting as Rendalu got onto her hands and knees, backing up until she was face-to-face with the hairless, pierced sex of her lover. She looked up at Deyn, white eyes almost glowing in the low light as she awaited further instruction. Deyn pet her bald head, tapping the edges of her nails at the base of Rendalu’s neck as if to tell her she did an excellent job.

“Now kiss me there… until I tell you to stop.”

Rendalu pressed her mouth to her lover’s sex, keeping eye contact as long as she could while she did what she was told.. and then some.


End file.
